Verbotene Liebe (Forbidden Love)
by ilovecarlospena93
Summary: Set in the era of World War II, James is a young Jew forced to work in a concentration camp, longing for the day he will be free. Kendall is a Nazi soldier who wants nothing else but for the massacre to stop. KAMES RATED M FOR VIOLENCE, SMUT IN LATER CHAPTERS AU SLASH
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I was thinking of what kind of story to do since my in-progress story is about to end, and well, I have always had a fascination about the World Wars, especially the second one. This is, obviously, extremely AU but I am doing this for two reasons.**_

_**The first being, my best friend is Jewish. Though she has no known familial ties to the Holocaust, it is still an incredibly important time period in her religion's history. So I really wanted to write this because it directly relates to my best friend, Stephanie (waitingFORthePERFECTsong9092) which I think is pretty cool inspiration why to write something. And as I am sure almost everyone knows, James Maslow is Jewish, so I guess this is kinda for him too!**_

_**The second being, I am always trying to write out of my comfort zone. History was never a strong point in my academic years, but I always enjoyed reading about the wars. If any of you see errors in my facts, please point them out to me. I am trying to be really factual about this story, but it will be a little hard.**_

_**To prepare, I actually watched the "Schindler's List" as a sort of research. It was heart breaking, and I will admit that there was two scenes I closed my eyes, but I walked away from the movie changed. Seriously, it is extremely graphic and hard to understand at times, but it is truly amazing. Wow is all I can say!**_

_**Well, after that long ass authors note, I will give my disclaimer: I do not own BTR or anything that goes along with it!**_

_**THIS FIC IS NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART! IF YOU CAN NOT READ INTENSE FICS, LEAVE OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE!**_

**Verbotene Liebe**

_Prolouge:_

_Circa 1939, World War II. The Jewish religion had been deemed haneous and a crime to be so by Adolf Hitler. Nazi Germany decreed that all people of this religion were to be relocated into camps where they were forced into payless labor. Most were either shot, gased, tortured, among other cruel and heartless methods. It didn't matter if you were man, woman, or child, you were treated the same (besides the fact that most women were violated before they were killed)._

_This is the story of two boys, one a Nazi soldier, the other a Jew, and their journey through this horrible time period, and how they found something that no one else did...Verbotene Liebe._

Chapter 1:

James trudged through the mud that felt as though it was knee deep, carrying a heavy sack of something; he had no idea what it was, he was just told to carry it. He had learned to not ask questions; he had seen where it got you. Some were tortured, kicked around, but the favorite course of action from the soldiers seemed to be a bullet through the skull. He honestly couldn't even guess as to how many innocent people he saw crumple to the ground, their eyes drained of life and crimson blood literally fountain from of the forehead. He had never gotten used to the sight. It still wrenched his stomach forcing the contents up to his mouth. He had only ever vomited at the sight once...the first time he saw it. He just forced it down every time after. He hoped he would never get used to it.

There was one thing he had in his favor. Most people here died because they tired from the work level and would collapse from exhaustion which lead to their demise. But James was strong, healthy and fit. Before being brought to this hell hole, he lived with a wealthy family in Berlin, the Mitchell's, working as their stable boy and horse trainer. When his parents died of scarlet fever when he was young boy, his neighbors took him in as just a farm hand, but it wound up that they pretty much adopted him as their own son. Moral of the story, he was used to physical labor, between mucking out horse stalls, training and riding them everyday, and just galavanting with his adopted family's son, Logan. Logan and James were best friends, and had been since they met, though polar opposites. James had always been big for his age, whereas Logan was always on the smaller side. Logan was extremely smart academically, while James had more street smarts. They meshed well nonetheless, and they told eachother everything. Logan was the only one that knew James' deepest secret. James is gay. To say this was scandalous was an understatement, which is why James had never breathed a word of it to anyone else but his best friend. Logan had been a little weird about it at first, but soon after accepted it about him, which lead to him teasing James about it mercilessly. James always acted offended about it, but they both knew that he wasn't and it did him good for it to just be acknowleged.

"Move it along!" A Nazi yelled at him, pointing his pistol at him to scare him into submission. James picked up the pace, shouldering the sack higher, getting through the mud as quickly as he could. He knew not to act his usual back-talking self, because he had seen people get shot for much less than an eyeroll. He was pretty much left alone by the soldiers, but he also knew people get killed randomly. Some might say that he should just let himself be shot, to get out of this misery, but he had hope that this war was going to end, and he was going to be set free. He daydreamed about it, how i would feel to step out of this camp a free man. He could practically taste the freedom he wanted it so bad.

He made it to his destination, throwing down the sack with the others, taking just a second to adjust the muscles and bones in his back, jarred from the heavy load he carried. He turned around and saw a soldier staring at him about twenty feet away. He had longish blonde hair, rather large eyebrows, bottle green eyes, and an expression that screamed, "I don't want to be here!" They just stood there for a moment, staring at one another, and James couldn't help but be taken back by how handsome he was. He wasn't supposed to make eye contact with the soldiers, but he couldn't tear his gaze away. And Blondie's didn't seem to be budging either.

"What's your name?" He called out quietly, as for the others not to hear.

"James." The brunette choked out in fear.

"I'm Kendall."

James nodded, smiled slightly, and hurridly walked away. He didn't know if his kindess was just a regime for James to open up to him, then kill him because it was his sick, twisted game.

"Wait!" Kendall shouted after him. James didn't turn around, not caring if he got shot because of it, it was better than dying because you trusted someone. But no gunshot fired.

Everything was silent.

James peeked over his shoulder, seeing that Kendall still stood there looking almost longingly after him.

No, this couldn't be right.

James knew that it was all in his imagination.

_**A/N: Now, I must say, their last names aren't very...believeable, to say the least, for Germany. But, what can I do? You all will have to grin and bear it if it bothers you! Feedback would be greatly appreciated!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Ok, so here is the second installment to this story of mine! :) It is not long, but it is an in-between chapter that needed to be written, but didn't have a lot of stuff that needed to be said. **_

_**There is only so much I can go into the surrounding of the concentration camp, and I am sorry if any of you want me to go into detail, but I just can't bring myself to write something that is more gruesome than I can handle. Thank you for understanding! :)**_

_**A thank you to Stephanie (waitingFORthePERFECTsong9092), for being the inspiration to write this, and for being the #1 fan of it. Who knew we could go from randomly meeting on this website, to being pretty much inseperable? ;) Everyone, in my opinion, needs a friend like her! She's awesome!**_

_**I do not own BTR, or anything else you may recognize.**_

James had felt Kendall's eyes following him all day, every day for the past three days, and to say it made him uneasy was an understatement. He wasn't sure what exactly the blonde was thinking of when he stared at James...The best way to kill him, how to make this living hell even more hellish. He didn't know. Typically, the Jewish religion does not believe in the existance of hell, but James was pretty that if it was real, this was it, and he had no idea what he had ever did to deserve to be here.

"Logan, he is still doing it." James mumbled as he continued to slam his shovel into the partially frozen turf, digging graves for his brutally slaughtered people. He had numbed himself to the reality of what he was doing, but one human can only endure so much heartache during the day before shutting down emotionally. James had gotten to that point a long time ago, and that scared him.

"Who's doing what? Kendall?" Logan asked, beside James also digging.

"Yeah. He is still watching me." James answered, sneaking a look over his shoulder at the beautiful man. Their eyes met, James quickly averting his vision back to the job at hand.

"You know my stand on it, James, I don't know why you don't agree." Logan huffed, the brunette's breath coming out in frosty clouds as he threw shovel after shovel of dark brown soil.

"He doesn't find me attractive, Loges. Seriously, you are crazy."

"He is practically fucking you with his eyes. And I am sorry, but you could use it to your advantage."

"I am not going to have sex with him, and how dare you even speak that as a possibility?" James glared at his best friend, contemplating his sanity.

"Not sex, just use the power you have over him. He is obviously bewitched by you, just use it to not get killed. That's all I am saying."

James remained silent, thinking about what Logan just said. He wasn't for sure if Kendall thought that way about him, or if he was just trying to decide whether to shoot him or stab him to watch him bleed out. But what if Logan was right? What if this Nazi soldier really did find him attractive? James was never one to doubt himself appearance wise, and he knew that he was handsome, but he was also Jewish. Why was the very person that was supposed to hate him taking an interest in him? So many questions he didn't know the answers to.

He continued with his job, refusing to look back at Kendall, and even tried to go as far as push the thought about him out of his head.

"James?" He jumped at the sound of his name, whirling around to come face to face with this green-eyed mystery yet again, "I'm not going to hurt you. I can see all over your face that that is what you think my intentions are. I am going to shove your shoulder now, to make it look to the other soldiers that I am roughing you up, but I will only do it lightly. It's your job to make it look like I am doing it harder." Kendall spoke softly, reaching out to shove James lightly. The brunette did as he was told, making it look like Kendall pushed him harder than he actually did.

Kendall finished his thought, "My intentions aren't to hurt you. I don't want to be here just as much as you. I am being forced to work under Hitler, and make it look like I hate Jews. That isn't the case at all, in fact I have not killed anyone. I try to keep a low profile and not attract any attention. I know you have noticed me looking at you, and from what you have seen here, that usually isn't a good sign, but again, it is not my intention to hurt you. I just want to get to know you."

"Why?" Was all James could say.

"Because, quite frankly, you fascinate me. And please don't ask me why again, because I don't know the answer to that. There is just something about you. I was thinking maybe we could get to know eachother. Honestly, we both could use a friend here."

"How would we go about spending any time together without raising suspicion?" James asked, feeling the muscles in his shoulders loosen as he determined that Kendall was being honest. He could feel Logan's stare flicker between the two of them, not quite knowing how to take the situation at hand.

"At night. We could sneak out, and I know this secluded spot where the guards won't see us. And I could sneak you more food."

"Why are you doing this?" James inquired, not knowing what to think about this. Did he wants to just be friends, or did Kendall want more?

"Because we both desperately need eachother, and I think that is reason enough."

There was nothing James could say or do but to just agree.

_**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Reviews equal love, so show me some love y'all! ;) I will update soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Ok, here is the third chapter! Thank you to all who have reviewed/favorited/followed this story, it means so much to me! Not many stories like this are written in the BTR fandom, because this is so drastically AU, but I am glad that you all are enjoying this. It is definitely out of my comfort zone to wirte about this, and I am going to need help with facts about the Holocaust in the near future, but I really wanted to write this. I am always trying to think of orginal story ideas, and since my best friend is Jewish, that is why I chose to write this. Thank you all!**_

_**I do not own BTR...**_

"Logan, I really don't think this is a good idea." Everything in James screamed that this in fact was the craziest, stupidest, most absurd thing he could ever fathom of doing. For him to sneak out of the bunks in the middle of the night, try to outsmart all the soldiers, guards, and viscious mutts that were there for the purpose of to seek and destroy, all to meet up with a man he didn't even know, who was, not to mention, a Nazi soldier? No, this could not be done. He would be killed for sure.

"James, there is something to be gained from this. It is obvious that he interested in you. Hell, he is infatuated with you, he even admitted to that." Logan answered back, grabbing James by the shoulders to look him square in the eyes.

"Correction, he said he is fascinated by me. Big difference."

"Oh my god, I will get a fucking thesaurus to prove it to you, but those two words will be listed as synonymous. James, this needs to be done. Let your curiousity take over a bit. You can't tell me that you aren't curious of what he wants."

"My curiousity is overriden by my will to live." James answered, lowering himself onto his pallet, cradeling his head in his hands.

"But you don't get it," Logan began, sitting beside his best friend, "This will more than likely keep you alive. You get on good terms with this Kendall, and he very well may be your ticket out of here. If he likes you as much as I think he does, he will do everything in his power to keep you alive and well. Take a chance. What do you have to lose? You go out there and wind up dying, or stay here, never know what could have been, and wind up dying anyway. Take your pick. I know I would rather die pursuing something that could turn out to be a beautiful thing, than be killed working my ass off."

James turned his head to look at his companion, knowing what he said was the truth.

"God, why do you have to be right all the time?" James grumbled, shifting around on the hard bed, trying to get more comfortable.

"Because I am the genius, remember? Now, we need to work on your strategy of getting to Kendall."

"How are we going to work on a strategy when I don't know where we are going, when he is coming, or if it is even tonight?" The brunette asked, looking accusingly at Logan. His cohort sat there, pondering the question before answering.

"Ok, good point. I guess we are going to have to trust Kendall to orchestrate all of this."

"Exactly, Mr. I'm-A-Genius, and now I am going to stop thinking about it and go to sleep, because I am exhausted." James says emphatically, pulling the thin, poor excuse of a blanket around his lean body. Logan huffed dramtically before standing.

"Let me know how tonight goes." He said before walking away.

James didn't even have to toss and turn to get comfortable like he does most nights, he was so tired, sleep called after him, pulling him under within what seemed like seconds.

_***LINE BREAK***_

James couldn't decide if it was a dream, but right now he was staring into those bright green eyes of Kendall who had just jostled him out of his slumber.

"Are you ready?" He asked, his lantern casting its light over his face, creating a picture that James couldn't help but be breathtaken by. Kendall was so gorgeous and for the first time, James' heart felt like it was going to pound out of his chest it was beating so fast. This was definitely _**not**_ a dream. It confused him, what exactly he was feeling. He knew he was gay, but he hadn't actually been so taken aback by a guy before.

"Yeah, let me just slip on my shoes." James whispered, shucking the blanket, then grabbing his worn-out shoes.

He silently followed after Kendall, just barely being able to see by the low light of the lantern, but they soon were in the frigid outdoors. Kendall turned out the lantern immediately, as to not alert the other soldiers that they were out here.

"We have to do this quick and efficiently. There is a spot about a quarter of kilometer away from here that is a blind spot to all of the security towers and there is no guards by it. Just follow close behind me, and I will get us there safely." Kendall informed him, and James nodded even though Kendall couldn't see him it was so dark. Kendall reached out and grabbed James' hand and before his heart could spasm from the contact, he was pulled into a jog, as Kendall lead them to this secret hideaway. They had to stop several times, waiting for the spotlights to pass by, but Kendall always kept them just out of the light beams. James knew that Kendall had this whole route planned out, and that impressed him, but confused him at the same time. What exactly was Kendall accomplishing in all of this? Why would he go through so much trouble getting the two of them alone? It certainly wasn't to kill him, because then why would they have to divert all of the guards? Was it sex? Was it need for companionship? James had so many questions clouding his mind, but he knew that everything would be answered soon.

They quickly made it to two massive boulders that jutted out of the turf, a small passage between them, creating almost an alcove. Kendall lead them in, striking a match to light the lantern again. A soft light engulfed them, enough for James to look around at his surroundings. It was secluded, completely averting the attention of the soldiers, and James wondered why they never guarded this spot, or at least inspected it regularly for Jews that were hiding away for some peace and quiet. James saw Kendall reach over, grabbing two thick, wool blankets and a small white sack. He handed one of the blankets and the sack to James, who immediately wrapped his shivering body in its warmth. He opened the sack to see two rolls, so dried strips of beef and a thermos of some sort of warm liquid.

"I brought you some jerky, bread, and coffee. I know it's not much, but I am sure it's a treat from what you are used to." Kendall interjected, awkwardly scratching his neck. James felt tears prick his eyes as he reached in to grab a roll, bringing it up to his nose to smell its delicious aroma. He bit into it, savoring the amazing taste, but couldn't help but start to almost animalistically eat it, his stomach growling from intense hunger he never liked to pay attention to. Food was few and far between for him, but he didn't like to dwell because that only made the hunger pains worse.

"Slow down or you will choke." Kendall cautioned, placing a hand on James' arm. James felt the heat of Kendall's hand almost scorch his skin. He didn't know why he was feeling the way he was when it came to Kendall. He had never felt like this towards a guy before. He nodded his head, finishing off his roll before reaching in for the coffee. He drank some of the hot brew, feeling tendrils of warmth wrap around his bones, and right then he realized just how much he had missed coffee. He screwed the cap back on and reached in for some jerky. He contentedly munched on a strip of it, looking up to see Kendall staring at him. He couldn't help but stare right back.

"Why are you doing this?" James finally asked, breaking the intense, but not awkward, silence.

"I told you before, you..."

James cut him off, "I fascinate you, I know. But that is bull shit, why are you _really _doing this?"

"Well, aren't you blunt!" Kendall teased, his lips curling up into a smile. James concluded in his mind that Kendall had the most beautiful smile. Straight, white teeth, and dimples that appeared in his cheeks, much like Logan's did, but in a less baby face way and more in a ravishingly beautiful way. James didn't know where these thoughts were coming from.

"I have my moments. But you didn't answer my question."

Kendall leaned back against the rock, settling in as if to tell a story.

"I want to get to know you. I have watched you since I came here, and to be honest I was amazed and intrigued by your pure beauty. Then I saw how you protect that kid who is always with you. Is he your brother?"

"Logan? He is my brother in everything except for blood. We are best friends and his parents raised me." James answered, then let Kendall finish.

"Ok, well, I see how you always protect him and that amazed me. You would truly lay down your life for his, and I see that just by looking at you. That's when I knew that I wanted to get to know you. I am in desperate need of a friend, and I have been drawn to you since I first saw you. That is why." Kendall concluded, looking expectantly at James to respond. He just nodded his head slowly, taking one more piece of beef out of the sack before placing the half full thermos back in it with the remaining roll and jerky, then tied it shut.

"You didn't finish the food...I know you are hungry enough." Kendall pointed out.

"I am saving the rest for Logan." James responded, shrugging his shoulders. It was a natural thing for him to think about Logan's well being-he was hungry too. Kendall's jaw went slack, and his eyes glistened with what seemed like tears. James cocked his head to the side.

"What?"

"That. That right there. You are still hungry, but you are laying that down to also care for your best friend. That's...That's amazing." Kendall wiped at his eyes, not ashamed that he was crying. He was so touched by James' gesture, he couldn't hold it back.

"You said it, he is my best friend, and I will do anything for him. Now, what do you want to know about me?" James asked, pulling the blanket around his shoulders.

"You said Logan's parents raised you...What happened to your family?"

"My parents died of scarlet fever when I was very young, and we were neighbors to the Mitchell's, Logan's parents. They took me in because I had no other family, and raised me as their own son."

"And where are they now? Logan's parents?"

"They are buried. They were killed two days after we were brought here. They were thrown in the gas chamber."

Kendall nodded at the harsh reality of the situation here. Being gased was just one of the many forms of torture and death they used. It was sad, but it was true.

"Tell me a little more about yourself...Like what is your full name?"

"My full name is James David Diamond. I am actually American, but my family came over here soon after I was born because of my dad's work. He was a doctor, and he died of scarlet fever of all things. Let's see, I am twenty-two years old, I have always wanted to be a professional singer...That is pretty much it. I am kind of boring." James concluded. Kendall laughed, shaking his head,

"No, you aren't boring."

"Now you need to tell me stuff about you." James insisted.

"Ok...My name is Kendall Donald Knight, I am twenty three years old, I was born and raised in Berlin, and I have always wanted to become a writer. I was drafted into the Nazi army six months ago, and have been here ever since. You see, I have not much more to tell than you."

The two of them sat there and talked for about an hour before Kendall decided that they both needed their rest. They navigated James back to the bunk house, where Kendall pulled James into a hug.

"It was really nice getting to know you." He whispered in James' ear. James nodded, and hugged Kendall back.

"Till tomorrow night?" James asked.

"Till tomorrow. Goodnight James. Sleep well." And with that, he disappeared into the darkness leaving James standing there, stunned by the whole evening.

_**A/N: I don't know why but I started to cry while writing this chapter, more specifically when Kendall gave James the food. Like, I was imagining it in my head, and I just broke down from how touching the mental image was. **_

_**What do you all think should happen next?**_

_**Review pleaseeee!**_


End file.
